Master of the Knight
by Nanya
Summary: The master is someone that the knight is supposed to serve. To never ask anything for yourself. But what happens when the master never forces the knight to follow such a rule?


Just a short fic from me.

Master of the Knight

Done in three parts, combined together. Enjoy everyone.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters involved. This is just for fun.

* * *

Sighing as she sank into the tub, Vita smiled lightly. Nothing was better than relaxing in the bath after a hard day outside. Especially with how hot it had been lately, on top of that, the bath tub felt really good, granted it could have been a lot hotter if she had wanted it to be, but the moderately warm water was just perfect to relax in. Closing her eyes, she just relaxed, enjoying the feel of the water around her.

She didn't know how long she was in there for, but the next thing she knew was that the door to the bathroom was opening up and Hayate making her way in. "Oh! Vita! Sorry, I didn't know you were in here." The brown-haired woman apologized as she stood in the doorway.

Vita shrugged and sat up. "Eh, it's okay. You wanna take a bath? I don't think standing there with a towel over your front is really a good thing." When Hayate smiled at her and walked in, Vita couldn't help but smile back. Her master, though Hayate would smack her with a harisen fan if she said that outloud, was, in Vita's opinion, probably the nicest person alive. Even Nanoha wasn't as nice, and that was saying something.

Watching her lather her hair and body up, Vita couldn't help but admire just how beautiful Hayate truly was. Sure, she had overheard various men and women talk about Nanoha, or Fate, or even Signum, the eternally small knight knew that those three were very pretty, even if they were, in her opinion, boob monsters compared to some women, but Hayate was in a class of her own. Not that Vita would really ever comment on it, even if there was an attraction to her, it really didn't mean anything. As Hayate slipped into the tub with her, Vita was just happy that in the twelve years she had been Hayate's knight, she couldn't wish for anything better in life. Well, maybe if she grew a little, just a little... She was tired of shopping in the children's department for new casual clothes.

"Achoo!" Hayate sneezed cutely, covering her nose. "Sorry."

"You getting sick?" Vita frowned worriedly.

"Maybe someone's talking about me?" Hayate giggled softly as Vita rolled her eyes at her.

"More likely they're complaining about your groping fetish." She responded dryly.

"Hmm? You mean, like this?" Vita's eyes widened as she squacked out indignantly as Hayate, somehow in less than an instant, got behind her, squeezed and rubbed her nonexistant chest, all the while smiling and humming softly. "Oh my! It looks like Vita's actually growing some breasts now." She said lightly, half serious.

"Nnngh... No I'm not." Vita muttered, putting up with the fondling, though her face did feel a bit flush from the sensations, it didn't help that Hayate was holding on and not letting go right away. Vita groaned and moved, slapping Hayate's hands to the side. "Hayate... Stop..." She groaned as she slipped to the other side of the tub and crawled out, her face bright red.

"Vita?" Hayate frowned, not worried about the fact that Vita pushed her away, but more worried that she had hurt or upset her smallest knight. "What's wrong?"

"N..Nothing, Hayate..." Vita was wrapped up in a towel, vacating the room. "Sorry."

"Vita..." Hayate called out after Vita softly. Had she taken it too far? Getting up, she quickly dried off and went after Vita. She needed to know what was wrong.

(---)

Vita shuddered as she sat against the door in her room, still naked, her face and body flushed still. "Vita? Please, what's wrong?" She could hear Hayate's voice on the other side of her door, worried and sad.

Tears fell down Vita's face, she wasn't truly upset, the tingling that she felt across her body from Hayate was still there and not going away. It was confusing to her, she didn't know what to think about it. The dampness on her face, not from the bathwater, matched the growing dampness between her legs. It wasn't that she disliked what happened...

She was worried that she liked it too much.

Still, sticking around here was too much at the moment. "Sorry, Hayate." She mumbled as she got up and got dressed. She needed to talk to someone about this and sort her own feelings out.

Part two...

Sitting at an outdoor cafe, Vita, dressed in a black skirt and a red-striped t-shirt, knee-high stockings and tennis shoes, sighed heavily, this really wasn't that great of an idea, if she was honest with herself, but she didn't know what to do. Hayate confused her, a lot. She had thought about visiting Nanoha, or even Fate, but she quickly shot those ideas down, mostly because neither of them had been at home when she had stopped by. She could have gone to see someone else, but she didn't know anyone well enough to talk to them, the admirals, maybe, they wouldn't mind seeing her, but she didn't want to bother them with her own personal problems. That and she wasn't truly close to any of them. There was Yuuno, but Vita was almost certain that the librarian was worse at relationships than she was. Though, considering how close he was with Nanoha and Fate, she sometimes wondered.

She honestly wouldn't be surprised if the three of them showed up and announced that they had been in a relationship for the past decade. Not that she paid too much attention to it. The three seemed more attached to their work than each other at times, even if Vivio managed to drag them away from their work to pay attention to her all the time.

"There you are." A familiar voice caused Vita to jump in her chair lightly. "Hayate called me and asked me to help find you."

Looking behind her, Vita could only look at her other best friend, dressed in casual slacks, a light blue shirt and some sneakers. "Hello, Nanoha." She said softly, causing the brown-haired woman to frown lightly at her.

"Vita?" She said softly and sat down next to her. "Are you okay?" Now that Nanoha had a better look at Vita, she could see that the short knight really didn't look all that well, her hair was hanging limply down on her shoulders, her eyes were blood-shot and there was... Well, the brunette wasn't sure exactly, but if she had to call it anything, she had to say it felt like an aura of sadness. "Did Hayate upset you?" When Vita shook her head, Nanoha grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, this isn't like you. What's wrong?"

Shrugging off Nanoha's hand, Vita rolled her shoulder and shook her head. "I... I don't know..." She finally admitted, sighing heavily. "I... I'm confused." She finally admitted, causing Nanoha to blink at her a few times.

"What happened?" Nanoha asked her, her eyes soft, worried about her small friend. When Vita started explaining, realization dawned on her. "You felt uncomfortable when she was groping you?"

Vita was silent for a bit, squirming slightly in her seat. She didn't really want to face this, but she didn't want to go home to face nothing but confusion and unsettling feelings. "A little... But..."

Nanoha blinked as Vita's face started to turn red, even from the groping, Vita never turned that red before. "What?"

"IthinkIlikedittoomuch!" Vita got out in one breath, her face even more flush, if that was possible.

"Uh, Vita, I didn't catch that."

Repeating what she said, albeit slower, Vita turned more and more red with each word, causing Nanoha to blush slightly at the words. "Nanoha, what... What should I do?"

"I... Actually don't know." She admitted, causing Vita to slump even more in her chair. "Vita, maybe you like Hayate."

"Of course I like her!" She snapped, almost insulted that Nanoha thought she wouldn't like her master at all.

Nanoha shook her head. "I mean, you're attracted to her. That you like her more than just a friend."

Vita blinked, blinked again, before it dawned on her. "You mean... Like how Chrono and Amy..?" She trailed off, a shell-shocked look on her face from the realization. "But... She's my master... I... I'm a knight, I'm not supposed to..."

Nanoha put her finger on Vita's lips, causing her to quiet down before she started bringing attention to herself. "Vita, you and the rest of the Wolkenritter mentioned that Hayate was the best master you ever had, the only one who thought about you first and took care of you. You've had a life for over a decade now. Maybe, just maybe, your feelings for her changed along the way?"

Vita blinked and smiled lightly. "For someone who's so dense when it comes to her own relationships, how is it that you can put things into perspective for others so easily?"

"Nyahahahaha..." She laughed nervously. "Hey, who's dense?" She mock-glared at her friend, who stuck her tongue out in response.

Part Three

Vita looked at the house that she had come to call home. She wasn't sure if Hayate felt anything for her other than a housemate and a friend. It didn't matter though, Nanoha had been right about one thing, that she needed to talk to Hayate about how she felt, otherwise it might get a lot worse, for both of them.

_"Just remember, even if she doesn't feel the same way about you, Hayate won't kick you out of the house."_

Even if the thought of Hayate not feeling the same way about her made her chest ache horribly, Nanoha was right, her master wasn't one to kick her out of the house over something like this. She just hoped that Hayate wouldn't distance herself after this.

_"I do wonder, Vita, why is it that you, Signum and Shamal never complain about Hayate groping you?"_

_"It's not that bad. At least that's all she does."_

The conversation had dropped off after that, Vita never wanted to think about the things some of their masters had done to Signum or Shamal. Or the really twisted ones to her and Zafira.

Still, that stuff was lifetimes ago, Hayate would never do that stuff to them, well, other than the groping at random times.

"Vita!" Hayate's voice caught up to the mini knight a moment before she found herself in a tight hug, her face pressed against fairly modest cleavage, though that was compared to people like Nanoha, Fate and Signum, all three of them were far too large in the chest, in Vita's opinion. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to." Vita could feel Hayate sobbing lightly, which made her wince.

"Hayate..." Vita muttered and hugged her master tightly, just glad that she could hold on tightly. "I'm sorry, for worrying you." She managed to sniffle out. Seeing Hayate get so worried and upset really bothered her. "I just had something I needed to work out."

"Vita?" Hayate frowned lightly and pulled back to look at the blushing redhead. "Why did you just leave? I'm willing to listen to you."

"I just... Get so confused..." Vita muttered softly, causing her master's eyes to soften before Vita found herself in another hug.

"Want to talk about it?" Hayate smiled as Vita nodded against her chest. "Come on, I'll put some tea on."

"Okay..." Vita muttered as they walked into the house. "Hayate..."

"Yeah?"

"Please don't grope me in the tub anymore." Hayate blinked, but nodded at her. "It wouldn't be fair to have to change the water for the others to get in."

The short-haired brunette wondered just why Vita would bring that up in confusion. It wasn't like she got dirty before getting into the tub, so... The brunette's eyes widened and she blushed heavily. "Oh..." She muttered as she got it.

Vita smiled as she sat down and watched Hayate start to make tea. Getting a good look at her master and friend, Vita saw what Hayate was wearing, flip-flops, a brown pair of pants that barely reached her knees and an over-sized orange t-shirt that barely held onto her shoulders and gave the impression of a low-necked blouse worn under a small vest in virginal white with the straps tied together at the shoulders in innocent little string-bows. "Hayate..." She smiled in thanks as she was given the tea.

"Vita... I, um... Boy this is hard." She admitted after sitting awhile in silence.

Vita slumped after hearing that, she knew that she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up. "Sorry... I'll just..."

"Vita, wait..." Hayate grabbed the small knight by her arm. "I... I don't know how I feel, but..."

Vita blinked, her eyes widening slightly. "But..?" Dare she hope?

"Vita, I... I'm willing to... Willing to give it a chance." She smiled lightly as Vita turned and hugged her tightly. Returning the hug, Hayate smiled to herself, regardless of anything else, Vita deserved a chance for real happiness, if Hayate could help her get that chance, then the brunette would at least give it a try.

Vita deserved that much at least.

End

Omake:

I couldn't help myself here... This is just a short Omake, but it would fit so perfectly.

Vita never wanted to think about the things some of their masters had done to Signum or Shamal. Or the really twisted ones to her and Zafira, and then there were the weird ones, that one pervert came to mind. 'Honestly, what kind of a man needed people to steal so much female underwear?' Vita wondered to herself.

* * *

Notes: I saw a picture of Vita and Hayate that was both incredibly cute but also very suggestive at the same time. I couldn't help it, I had to write something based on that picture.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Credit goes to Night of TVTropes for some of this.


End file.
